Hero
by bloody teddy
Summary: Some events happen in life in order to bring secret traits to the surface. Grimmjow X Ulquiorra Yaoi. My first fan fic please review
1. Chapter 1

"**Some events happen in life in order to bring secret traits to the surface"**

It was 11:40 in the morning and Grimmjow was eager, eager for lunch and a break from his stupid classes. Grimmjow is a big guy with light blue hair and a feline complexion. He has daring blue eyes and a huge grin when he smiles. Grimmjow looks like one of those guys that do stupid things just for laughs.

Grimmjow Watched the minutes go by on the clock but it felt like it took fifty years for twenty minutes to pass. Then the bell rang. Grimmjow instantly was out of his chair and headed for the door, he wasn't the only one either Half the class was gone the second that bell ring. While Grimmjow was running down the hall almost to the out side, He ran right into someone.

This person was smaller than Grimmjow much smaller, and had longish spiked black hair, his skin is stark white. This guy has vibrant dreamy green eyes and has dark turquoise running lines under his eyes making him look highly depressed.

It was a guy named Ulquiorra, the class emo; the kid you would think carried a knife just to make himself feel better. "Watch it" Ulquiorra snapped at Grimmjow as he continued walking. Grimmjow thought after that, _wait that was the first time he had ever spoke to me…._ it was true Grimmjow and Ulquiorra had never spoken in the six years they had gone to the same school, wow and their first words were negative….

Grimmjow walked over to the trees where two other boys were. One boy is completely white with spiky hair, the only color he has is his black and yellow eyes. The other boy is tall with red hair gathered back in a ponytail. He has strange tattoos on his body and wears a cloth around his head.

"Wut took ya s'long?" the white haired boy asks, a massive smile plastered on his pale face.

"Yeah Grimm where ya been?" the red head asks consecutively after his white friend.

"I ran into somebody on the way out…" was Grimmjow's response.

that night

Grimmjow didn't want to be out so late it was almost midnight, but well he ran out of soda and had nothing else to drink. So he has got to go to the small store on the corner, at night, in a big city, when there just happened to be a rapist on the loose.

When he got to the store it was almost empty of people except the one person by the soda cases and the store clerk. Grimmjow walked back to the refrigeration section and noticed the other person was Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was looking at the stack of soda in front of him obviously trying to decide which kind of soda he would buy.

Suddenly some one walks into the store. This person is wearing a large black sweatshirt with the hood drawn up. This guy wears dark sunglasses so you can't identify him. The man draws a gun, and points it as the store clerk. He draws another gun pointing it up shooting the thin fake ceiling.

"EVERYONE DOWN OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!!" the man shouts

Grimmjow slowly moved to the floor, hell no he wasn't gonna be shot, that would just fucking suck. Ulquiorra was still standing he was short enough to hide behind the shelf, the robber didn't even know of him being in the store.

"GIVE ME THE MONEY!!" the thief yells at the clerk, making her break out in tears as she was about to open the register.

That was all it took Grimmjow was standing in seconds. He couldn't stand to see her crying. He ran at the robber. The robber only had time to squeeze off one shot. Contact. The bullet got Grimmjow right in the side. The shot didn't stop Grimmjow though. Grimmjow tackles the robber and tries to force the guns from his hands. He got one away from the robber but he couldn't get the other.

At this time Ulquiorra had run to the clerk and safely pulled her out of the store. He hid behind the counter and called 911. Ulquiorra was shaking with fear as he talked to the dispatcher. Then a shot was fired. Ulquiorra looked around the counter to see the robber out cold and Grimmjow lying on the floor. He ran to Grimmjow. One shot to the side and one through the shoulder. Ulquiorra couldn't help it, he cried. Ulquiorra lifted Grimmjow's head. Grimmjow was unconscious and Ulquiorra was glad for he couldn't see his weakness. Ulquiorra leaned down and kissed Grimmjow's forehead. Now he would wait for the cops to arrive.

the next day

Grimmjow lays in a hospital bed wondering what exactly happened last night. Then a nurse walks in with a bouquet of flowers. She smiles at him and places them on the nightstand next to his bed. Grimmjow waits for her to leave and then takes the card from the flowers and read it slowly it read "Heal soon my hero." in some of the nicest handwriting he'd ever seen. He thought hero? Me?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry this took so long, I had some trouble writing it cause I was stuck full of ideas for another fic of mine, and couldn't figure something for this one. Please leave reviews.

and if anyone has any ideas for a fic or things to put in future chapters of this one please message me or leave a review. thank you

* * *

**Even if you have no powers, and you are only human, you can still be a hero. All it takes is to sacrifice your time, life or patience to someone else be it a stranger, a friend or a loved one. And then and only then are you a hero.**

* * *

A few days after the mini mart robbery, Grimmjow was sick of the hospital. He had to get out, no matter what. So Grimmjow waited till night and Snuck out. He climbed out the window and since he was in the hospital pajamas he crept through the alley ways till he got home. Grimmjow still had the card from his flowers but the flowers died so he left them at the hospital.

Grimmjow laid on his bed and pondered who sent him the flowers and considered him a hero. Then it struck him, _whatever happened to Ulquiorra? Was he shot? Or did he get out unscathed? _Grimmjow thought some more and another thought struck him. _Did Ulquiorra send the flowers or the store clerk?_

The next day Grimmjow laid in bed and listened to his scanner. Then something came up, there was a bomb situation at His high school. There was little time left as it was stated before it went off and there was Sixteen students trapped in the building. Grimmjow had to see for himself what was going on.

When Grimmjow arrived at the school he heard there was ten minutes till detonation. All sixteen students were still trapped. So Grimmjow snuck around to the back and entered the school through a secret entrance. Grimmjow easily found the group of students because they were loud with their crying. Grimmjow then noticed that part of the hall was already blown up.

Grimmjow Looked at one of the other students. " I thought there was only one bomb."

" No." a girl said, " there are four planted in the school, two small and two big."

"how do you know?" Grimmjow questioned.

Then another bomb shook the building collapsing another hall. Some of the kids fell to the ground. That's when Grimmjow Counted only 13 students in the group.

" Because the terrorist who did this told us before the first bomb went off." it was the familiar voice of Grimmjow's albino friend Shirosaki.

Grimmjow turned to see Shirosaki running out from the hole in the hallway. His eyebrow was split open and blood oozed from somewhere on Shirosaki's head.

"we got fifteen minutes till the first big one goes off." Shirosaki told Grimmjow. "The bomber was a student like us and died with the first explosion, And there is someone trapped back there I couldn't get him out. Maybe you should try wile I lead these guys out the secret exit."

"Why?" Grimmjow questioned. " Don't the front doors work?"

"Not anymore they don't." Shirosaki answered. " The bastard wired them shut this morning when nobody was pay'n any attention."

"Damn." Grimmjow replied. " Well get these guys outta here I'll get the person who's trapped."

Without any other words Shirosaki led the other student down the hall. Soon all of them would be safe. So Grimmjow turned and ran to the hole in the hallway. Grimmjow walked in and almost instantly noticed who was trapped and how they were trapped.

It was Ulquiorra. He must have been in the hallway when it exploded. He was out cold and pinned under a large slab of cement. It almost looked like he died but Grimmjow could see his faint breathing.

Grimmjow rushed to Ulquiorra's side. Ulquiorra was pinned under a slab of cement that weighed about two hundred and fifty pounds. No wonder Shirosaki couldn't get him out. The slab was not laying on top of Ulquiorra, just positioned in a way that it was kind of leaning against the wall. Only about fifty pounds of pressure was being exerted on him. This relieved Grimmjow for if it was the entire thing on him he could have been a goner.

By this time Grimmjow only had about twelve minutes left at most. Grimmjow Tried to move the slab but it wouldn't budge. It seemed heavier than he had presumed. He needed help but from who? Shirosaki was escorting others out side about an eight minute trip right there, he could never be back in time.

Grimmjow started to panic He didn't know what to do. Then it struck him, leverage. If he could find a strong pipe or something he could move the slab. So Grimmjow searched. The gods were obviously on his side for he found a large metal beam nearby.

Grimmjow used his leverage theory but he had to use most his strenth and his weight to move the slab. After moving the slab he guessed he had about nine minutes. Grimmjow Picked up Ulquiorra Bridal style and started to run for the secret entrance.

Ulquiorra's eyes opened as he was carried out only to gaze upon Grimmjow's face.

* * *

The next day

Ulquiorra Woke up in the hospital. He felt like he had been shattered. Someone sat in the chair beside his bed. He turned his head to see who it was. It was Grimmjow just the site of him made Ulquiorra smile. Grimmjow noticed Ulquiorra had woke up and looked at him. Ulquiorra had a smile on his face, and Grimmjow couldn't help it but to smile back.


End file.
